Sora Hikari
Sora Hikari is an 18 year old Martial Artist, his goal is to win the World Martial Arts Championship. He is the main protagonist of the fanon series History's Strongest Champion. Appearance He has tanned skin with freckles spreading between his cheeks, long brown hair made into dreadlocks, which cover part of the right side of his face, and similarly brown eyes. His usual attire consists of an Ivory large hoodie (white in the anime) topping a black full-body suit, green patterned shorts (plain in the anime) buckled at the waist with a brown belt which he keeps his twin Kukri sheathed on, and black shoes with a white front and back. Personality Sora is very quick to anger. He is short-tempered, aggressive, blunt and stands his ground, characteristics that had mixed in his fighting style. He can be arrogant, confident, and cocky as proven in his battles, as shown when he says to Ryu "How many times do I have to beat you?!". When blinded with anger, he lets go of all reason and focuses on venting his anger, as shown when he tries to kill Akuma. His words have bite, and he isn't afraid to speak his mind. He's also shown to be very rebellious and also pretty lazy. Sora also possesses an indomitable force of will; in situations where most others would give up and resign themselves to defeat or imprisonment, and in situations where he is severely outnumbered and outgunned, he always forges on, never loses faith in himself and never quits or submits. However, this can also lead to him being on the brink of death against more powerful opponents. Sora has a lot of self-confidence and possesses a large ego to match it, making him sassy, cocky, quick-witted and sometimes overconfident in his abilities. He has a lot of attitude, shows a lot of sarcasm through his gestures and has a narcissistic tongue. He often jokes around to light the mood, but will also take any opportunity to taunt and mock his opponents, and takes many of the lesser situations he faces lighthearted. He is also not generally modest when it comes to his abilities and is very proud of his skills, smug and a showoff. Moral Code Most of the time, Sora abides by the code of the warrior. He fights to improve his skills and defeat powerful foes. He refuses to fight a person if they are not at their full potential (he refused to fight his father when he was injured.). Skills *'''Mixed Martial Arts: After years of training with his master, Sora has been taught in a multiple forms of martial arts. Namely Karate, Brazilian Ju-Jitsu, Mauy Thai, Northern Shaolin Kung Fu, and Tae Kwon Do. Though his master never made him focus on one style at a time, in fact he would often train him in multiple styles at once. His master would have him focus most of his training on the basic combat forms and techniques of these six styles, in order to give Sora a solid foundation on the martial arts basics and for him to develop his own techniques and fighting style. As a result of practicing so many fighting styles and the hellish training he undergoes on a daily basis, Sora into a powerful and extremely versatile fighter, who has received praise and respect on multiple occasions from several disciples and masters. **